


a Vantastic date

by Otakuitus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuitus/pseuds/Otakuitus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat asks John out on a human date. fluffy overload. ( i tried)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Vantastic date

Karkat: Date John.

" JOHN EGBURT! I HAVE RED FEELINGS FOR YOU, SO THIS WEEKEND WE ARE GOING ON A DATE ! I WILL PICK YOU UP AT YOUR HUMAN HIVE AT 6! " 

That's how it started. 

Reader: be Karkat.

You just asked out the dorky glasses wearing human boy named John Egburt. He's slightly annoying, slightly caring and slightly adorable. Something about him and his stupidly adorable buck-teeth made your blood pumper beat rapidly. You gathered your nerve and asked him out the only way you could think, shout it in his face. Your face was bright red before you absconded to your respite block.

Karkat: Be John

You had just been, what you think is, asked out on a date by one of the trolls who you guess you call friends after knowing them for more than 5 years. Karkat has taken a liking to you, so has Vriska, but not in the same way. You flew back the meteor and ran into your room, fell face first into the pillow and screamed. You have never been on a date, never asked someone out much less had someone do it for you. What were you going to do?!

John: get advice from your friends.

You leave your room and find your 3 friends, Dave, Rose and Jade. Dave told you to be chill with it, bust out some sick fires till Rose stopped him. She said to take karkat up on his offer, but it quickly turned into something out of one of her books. You asked Jade but she was in a grimm mood. Nanasprite came to you, put a comforting hand on your shoulder and with a look in her glass eyes that seemed to say, 'just be yourself.' You smiled and hugged nana sprite.

That weekend, you got all cleaned up and dressed up. Karkat came to your door to pick you up. He was in a grey button up that was darker than his own grey skin, black pants and a handful of red and blue roses. Karkat is...blushing. Holly cow he is! Aw he looks so adorable.

John: Accept the Flowers.

You hold the flowers wrapped in the plastic like cone. You smell them, they're fresh with drops of dew on their delicate petals. You place them in your syldex for later and karkat holds you hand all the way to the restaurant he picked out. You get there and he pulls out your chair, but trips to his own, around the table. He sits and tries to take a sip of water to calm down but chokes. The whole afternoon,things seem to not go right for him. After eating, karkat had unbuttoned his shirt a few buttons and was still holding your hand. you both saw the sun setting and he made a comment how he never saw the sun like yours. You flew him up above the trees and you could see the horizon. " Thanks for the date karkat. It was really fun." you said as you kissed his cheek. he turned bright red again and buried his face into your shoulder.

John: be Karkat again.

NOTE TO SELVES, USE MOVIE PILES FOR HUMAN DATING ADVISE AGAIN.


End file.
